Sparks Fly
by RinxLenRockz011
Summary: "Sparks fly,right?" "Yup." Contestshipping


"You should come Drew." Solidad said trying to convince Drew from going to the talent show

"No." Drew rejected as he flicks his hair

"Hunny,you should come." Harley said trying to convince him,too

"No." Drew rejected...again

"Flygon-fly-fly-gon.(May will be there too.)" Flygon said knowing Drew likes May

"Fine." Drew said giving up

"Thank you very much,hun!" Harley thanked and gave Drew a big bear hug

"C-can-t-t b-bre-ea-ath." Drew said trying not to die from the big bear hug

"Sorry,hun." Harley apologized

"Go to the talent show at 3PM." Solidad said and walked away with Harley

Drew smirked and looked at the sky.

(3PM)

Drew went to the show and saw Ash talking with Misty. Ash looked at the back and saw Drew.

"Hey Drew!" Ash greeted as Drew sat next to him

"Hey." Drew said and looked at the stage

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the talent show and watch the most popular show in Petalburg City!" The person on the stage said(A/N:I don't know what is it called)

The person on the stage walked at the backstage and a girl with red hair,pale skin and red eyes came up from the stage and said

"Hello my name is Maxie Anderson and I'm gonna sing Crush by Mandy Moore." Maxie began to sing(A/N:I'm gonna skip that part)

It goes on and on making Drew bored until...

"Hello my name is May Maple.I'm a coordinator from this city and I'm gonna sing the song I made for my special someone." May said and began to sing

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You're the kind of reckless_

_That should send me runnin'_

_But I kinda know that I won't get far_

_And you stood there in front of me_

_Just close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see_

_What I was thinking of_

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_My mind forgets to remind me_

_You're a bad idea_

_You touch me once and it's really something,_

_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be._

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

_But with you I know it's no good_

_And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would..._

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild._

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right._

_Lead me up the staircase_

_Won't you whisper soft and slow?_

_I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show._

_Drop everything now,_

_Meet me in the pouring rain,_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk,_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_The sparks fly..._

_Oh, baby, smile..._

_The sparks fly..._

__"Thank you for listening!" May thanked and bowed down

May walked at her dressing room and sat down at her chair.

"It was tiring." May said and smiled

"Who's the special someone?" Someone asked behind her back

May froze knowing it's Drew

"It's for someone I knew at contests." May said and spun her chair around to look at him

"Do I know him?" Drew asked

"Yes." May replied

"What does he look like?" Drew asked

"I'm not gonna tell you that." May said

"When is the last time you saw him?" Drew asked

"Uhmmm... 1 minute ago." May said

Drew chuckled and said

"I love you,too." Drew said and kissed her

They broke apart and smiled to each other.

"Sparks fly,right?" May asked

"Yup." Drew said and kissed May again

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! Please review! Please tell me if I have any grammar mistakes or any mistakes!<p> 


End file.
